i really do love u
by ScarletGrace45
Summary: song fic to Collide by Howie Day. please read better than summary!


**Just another Fabian story. The song is collide by Howie day one of the best songs ever! if u don't know it u should listen 2 it! I own nothing except the 4 the things I do own and hoa and Howie day I don't own! Oh yeah and this whole story is in Fabians point of view**

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

I had just stated to wake up. It was about 6 am. I turned over to see Mick still snoring, as usual. I slowly got up and put my hoodie on. I walked out my door, and without even thinking about I started to walk to Nina and Amber's room. I opened the door and saw Nina just starting to wake up. As I walked in I watched her look up. Oh, those beautiful eyes I couldn't look away. Any guy would be lucky just to look into them for a minute.

She slowly got up and gave me a huge hug. I wondered what was going on I was going to ask her when she let go of me and walked out her bedroom door. As she slowly ran out the front door I followed he keeping up with her.

_I worry I won't see you face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find you and I collide _

She finally just sat down right where she was standing. She suddenly just started crying. I ran even faster and sat down almost in her lap. I hugged her close as she cried on my shoulder. I pulled her slightly away so I could look into her eyes. Before I had a chance to ask her what was wrong, she said "last night, the hospital called, my grandmother died."

"No, no, no, no" I said quietly at first but it just got louder as I said it. This couldn't be happening to Nina, not to my beautiful, nice, happy, smart, and amazing Nina. Not to her it was unfair.

"Nina I am so, so, so sorry I wish there was something I could. Don't worry I'll fly you back to America first class, I'll pay for the funeral anything just please anything I ca-"I stammered just to be cut off by Nina kissing me. It wasn't just a quick kiss it was along passionate one where I wrapped my hands around her waist as she knotted her fingers in my hair. She looked me in the eye and said "even though she's gone I know I have someone who loves me just as much as I love them." "I love you too" I said, it was a phrase that so many people all over the world said but I was one of the only people who really meant it.

_I'm quite you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

I was a very quiet boy usually, but when I first met her I was even quieter than i have ever been. But not from shyness, from being awestruck. When I first met her, she just came into my life as beautiful as ever and I just let her in with open arms. Whenever Amber, Jerome, Alfie, or Mick would tease me about always thinking about Nina, I just would watch her and wonder if I was all she thought about too. When I did think about that more I was almost scared. If I was on her mind was she thinking about me the same way I thought about her, or was she thinking of me as some kind of a joke. I loved her but maybe she didn't care about me the same way, at least that's what I used to think. Now I knew that she did love me the same way.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the starts refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

As I comforted her she just kept on looking at me with those beautiful eyes. I finally just stopped talking and kissed her once again but this time was even better than the first time. I thought to myself I could get used to this. We just lay there all night not wanting the moment to ever end. We just kept on talking and every now and then kissed for seconds or minutes at a time.

As we lay there on our backs we stared at the sky as it got darker out. I noticed the stars weren't shining they all just looked dull and sad. I just kept on staring lovingly into her eyes when she finally asked me why the stars weren't shinning. I just answered simply "they are mourning with you, when you're upset the stars don't deserve to shine or be happy." "That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me" she said. Instead of just blabbering some more words and risking ruining the moment I leaned down and kissed her. Tracing circles on her back with my hand as she knotted her fingers in my hair.

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

I heard a small voice in my head saying it doesn't stop. Ask her out, that's what both of you want. I held her tight and mumbled in her ear " please be mine Nina, you're the only one I want I'd give it all up, lose my place do anything just to make you happy." "I thought you'd never ask" she said with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. I turned around to see all of the Anubis house members standing behind us each with a look of pure happiness on their faces, even Joy.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find you and I collide_

As sad as she was right now, I realized with all the bad things going on in her mind she realized she really did love me. And I loved her just the same.

**See that little button down there press on it and you will get a virtual cookie!**


End file.
